Gas control panels are used in a variety of gassing applications, including, for example, the removal of atmosphere from food product and containers, and other atmospheric sensitive products, such as electronics. In the food packaging industry, for example, gassing rails are used for removing the existing atmospheric environment from empty containers, from the product itself as it passes through a hopper, and from the head space of a filled container. Such processes are used, for example, in the packaging of nuts, coffee, powdered milk, cheese puffs, infant formula, beverages and various other types of food product. Typically, food containers are exposed to a controlled environment flush and/or vacuum for a period of time, subsequent to filling but prior to sealing. The product may also be flushed with a controlled environment gas, for example, through gassing elements positioned within a hopper prior to filling, or may be flushed after the filling process. When the atmospheric environment has been substantially removed from the food contents therein, the containers are sealed, with or without vacuum. Gas control panels are used to control and monitor the flow of gas from a source to the gassing rails or other gassing elements.
One problem with existing gas control panels is that they are large and require space in the plant or facility which may not be in close proximity to the gassing operation. Normally a single large panel will be specifically designed to control an entire gassing operation. The location of the panel may necessitate plastic tubes to be run long distances from the panel to the gassing operation, which is both inefficient and inconvenient.
Another problem with existing gassing control panels is that they are pre-engineered for a specific facility and gassing operation. A change in the gassing system layout or the addition of gassing elements or rails may require costly redesign of the control panel.
Another problem associated with existing gassing control panels is that they are designed with tubes within the panel that may be pulled out when the panel is opened by plant personnel.
Another problem with existing gas control panels is that they may have analog control modules which may respond slowly. The analog control is designed to allow plant personnel to adjust the flow of gas continuously throughout its range which may not be necessary for many operations and is typically expensive.
It would be desirable to have a compact control panel that takes up little space and may be mounted at or near the gassing operation. It would also be desirable for the control panel to have the capability of throttling the gas up and down. It would also be desirable for the control panel to not have any tubing inside the panel, to reduce costs, so that it would not be pulled when opening the panel. Moreover, it would be desirable to have added flexibility for grouping of gas distribution circuits.